


Hankcon twitter prompts

by Aliensandcryptids



Series: Hankcon prompts [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Double Dating, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:15:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26290234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aliensandcryptids/pseuds/Aliensandcryptids
Relationships: Hank Anderson/Connor, Upgraded Connor | RK900 /Gavin Reed (mentioned)
Series: Hankcon prompts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1954483
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	1. First time

"Are you sure about this,Con?" Hank asked as he crawled into bed with him.

Connor closed his eyes and took a deep breath, another human trait he picked up.

"Yes, I'm sure" he said confidently.

The two talked about it before, about going even further in their relationship. While Connor made it obvious that he wante sex with Hank,Hank was worríed about hurting him. Connor thought that was sweet but at the same time he just wanted Hank to fuck him.

Hank grabbed Connor by the chin and pulled him into a sweet kiss.

Connor melted into the kiss with a sigh, LED spinning yellow and his HUD telling him he was overheating.

"Are you su-" Hank tried to say, but was cut off by Connor kissing him again.

"Hank,"Connor said when they parted,"Just shut up and fuck me"

Hank was more than Happy to oblige.


	2. hankcon + reed900, double date

Hank groaned as he fixed his tie around his neck. It was just as tight around his neck as he remembered.

"Do we have to go?" Hank called to Connor, who was currently in the bathroom fixing his already perfect hair.

Connor poked his head out from our the bathroom. 

"Yes. Nines said he's already made it to the restaurant" 

Hank groaned again and dropped down onto the couch. Connor had suggested that the two of them try to make friends with other android/human couples. Hank didn't expect Nines to admit that he was dating Gavin fucking Reed. And Hank didn't expect Connor to agree to them going on a double date. Gavin was /insufferable\\. If he wasn't making work horrible for other comments he was constantly making comments about Hank's age. 

Hank was just wating for someone to put the little rat in his place (otherwise he would do it himself) Connor came out of the bathroom wearing a light blue suit and tie, hair as neat as usual. He smiled and sat himself down in Hank's lap with a kiss to his cheek. Sometimes he wondered how he got such a beautiful boyfriend. 

"Nines said that Gavin's gonna behave"

Hank snorted. "Like Gavin Reed knows how go behave" 

Connor hummed in agreement and peppered Hank with kisses. "True, but Nines knows how to keep him under control"

It was true. Gavin acted less like an asshole with Nines around. It seemed that Nines was the only one besides Tina and Chris who could tolerate him. 

"Tell you what," Connor said as he moved from sucking on Hank's neck to nipping his ear, "Afterwards I'll run you a bath, give you a massage" 

Hank groaned and rested his big hands on Connor's slim waist.

"Fine"

Connor smirked and leaned over to and whisper in Hank's ear, "And maybe I'll use the strap-on too" 

Hank sputtered as his face turned red. He was in for a long night

**Author's Note:**

> Come yell at me on Twitter
> 
> And Tumblr


End file.
